matthew_millerfandomcom-20200213-history
Matthew Miller Wiki
Matthew Michael Costello Costanzo Miller (born October 26, 2003) is an Italian-American businessman, politician, and singer. He is formerly the leader and lead rapper from the legendary Hip-Hop group 66Dragonz, managed under Sony Records. He has collaborated with big names in Hip-Hop such as Eminem, Logic, Lil Yachty, Post Malone, Angie Rose, and Future. In 2008, Miller was titled The Deadliest Soldier in World History with over 500 confirmed kills by a sniper and over 2,000 confirmed kills by combat. He was awarded $74 million in total for capturing seventeen highly wanted Federation, KVA, and ISIS terrorists. Early Life Matthew Miller was born in on October 26, 2003, in Chicago, Illinois to Eugene and Elizabeth Miller. Upon birth, he was diagnosed with Kiro, a disease that can cause babies to grow at an accelerated pace. At 2 months old, he took the form of an 18-year-old. At this stage, he was already tri-lingual and had an IQ of 147. Being so, he was granted emancipation by the U.S. Supreme Court. While growing up, he had a normal childhood. While he grew over two months, he was partially raised by David Walker and his father, Elias Walker, who taught him about the military, outdoors, survival, and weapons. In school, Miller was reported as a good kid. Military Career After receiving emancipation, he joined the U.S. Navy. He spent six months at BUDs and Navy SEAL Sniper School before being deployed to Iraq. In 2004, he made a reputation of being a "daredevil". He often took on terrorists by himself and would hunt down highly wanted terrorists. He became known as "Jango", officially Jango, The Bounty Hunter. In early 2005, he was put on a Tier 1 task force made up of 60 soldiers, including Himself, Keegan Russ, Thomas Merrick, Elias Walker, David Walker, Gabriel Rorke, and Ajax Thompson, who later become The Ghosts. The mission was called Operation: Sand Viper, a mission to secure and defend a civilian hospital near the border of Iraq and Iran. After seven hours of combat, only those men survived, earning them the legendary name "The Ghosts". While the United States, Russia, NATO, China, and India spread themselves thin trying to maintain order and Asia floundered, the oil-rich South American nations of Venezuela, Brazil, and Chile united to form the Federation of the Americas. With their combined strength, they were able to monopolize their resources and ruthlessly consolidate power over their neighbors. The Federation soon developed into an aggressively expansionist superpower and became the primary rival of the United States. In 2005, Federation leader General Diego Almagro, a staunch anti-American, ordered all U.S. citizens present in Federation territory be imprisoned or executed, a move immediately condemned by the United States. After the killing of 20 United Nations Peacekeepers by Federation troops, the U.S. government authorized Operation: Return to Sender, an invasion of the Federation with the goal of dismantling it and assassinating Almagro in Caracas, Venezuela. Miller and the rest of the Ghosts succeeded, with Miller assassinating General Almagro. However, Captain Rorke went M.I.A., eventually betraying the U.S. and joining the Federation as it's General Commander. The operation marked the beginning of open conflict with the Federation. Although Almagro was successfully killed during the assault on Caracas by Ghosts, the operation failed to stop the Federation itself and ended sometime later with both sides agreeing to a truce. Over the next two years, while the truce was in effect, the Federation recovered and continued to flourish economically. Its military moved northward unchecked, invading and conquering the countries of South America, as well as Panama. By late 2006, the Ghosts had developed the Orbital Defense Initiative, or ODIN, as a safeguard against foreign attacks. During its final tests, ODIN's command station was hijacked in a surprise attack by Federation astronauts, effectively breaking the truce with the U.S. The Federation soldiers attempted to target and strike the American mainland with its own kinetic weapons, which would have caused an estimated 27 million civilian casualties. ODIN's crew attempted to defend the command station during the attack, but it was destroyed in the battle, preventing the crew from regaining control of ODIN's payload satellites. Before they could take it back, ODIN's remaining crew sacrificed themselves to scuttle one of the satellites and causing a chain reaction that knocked the others out of orbit. A few months later in 2007, the war between the Federation and the U.S. had been fought to a stalemate with the Americans holding their ground. The front lines stabilized among the ruins of Peru cities, with a massive concrete wall (the "Liberty Wall") and mined no man's land dividing American and Federation territory. American defensive lines seemed to be impenetrable. However, the Federation conducted renewed offensives along the frontline. They began capturing and interrogating civilians living among the urban ruins for intel about routes through or around American defenses; the stronghold of Cochabamba fell overnight due to the successful application of this strategy. Having been reduced to fighting a defensive war, there was little U.S. forces could do to turn the tide. As months went by, more and more Federation invasion forces attempted to breach through their line of defense, but the Americans managed to hold their ground, despite losing Cochabamba. Suspicious of the Federation's increased activity, Elias Walker dispatched Miller and David Walker behind enemy lines to investigate Federation movements. They discovered a dig site where one of ODIN's crashed satellites was being excavated and studied and learned that a man named Gabriel Rorke, a former Ghost who had been captured during Operation: Return to Sender and converted to the Federation's cause, was involved. Soon after, Fort Santa Maria was assaulted by a Federation fleet, but U.S. forces, including Miller, defended the base. Elias Walker then informed Miller and Walker that he is the leader of the Ghosts and they had proven themselves worthy of joining. The boys' first mission as Ghosts was to capture Federation scientist Victor Ramos in Caracas and interrogate him for Gabriel Rorke's location. They breached a Federation militia building in Caracas and successfully found Rorke's location. However, Rorke had remotely detonated bombs and sank the building. Miller, Walker, and Russ survived. Ramos did not. Although the operation proved to be a trap, the necessary intel was retrieved and Rorke was captured at an industrial complex off the coast of the Cayenne in Federation-occupied French Guiana. Again, however, Rorke outmaneuvered the Ghosts and escaped, leaving the Ghosts stranded in the dense Amazon Rainforest. While en route to extraction, the Ghosts observed what appeared to be a Federation missile test; unbeknownst to them, the missiles were rockets delivering components of the Federation kinetic weapon system to Earth's orbit. The missile launch alarmed U.S. leadership and the Ghosts were ordered to uncover what the Federation was planning. Infiltration of a Federation Research and Development, or R&D, facility in the Andes mountains resulted in the acquisition of casualty estimates for an unspecified attack on the U.S. mainland. After linking the missiles to a top-secret Federation factory, "the Shop," near Rio de Janeiro, the U.S. initiated a two-pronged attack. First, a vital Federation oil platform off the coast of Antarctica was destroyed by a Ghost assault. When the Federation moved the fleet defending Rio de Janeiro to the area in response, Rio was left vulnerable. A Ghosts combat dive team sank the sole LCS left behind to deter American aerial assaults and successfully enter "the Shop," finally exposing the Federation's secret: an orbital kinetic rod weapon system, codenamed "LOKI". LOKI has been developed from ODIN's crashed debris and were able to be reverse-engineered with technical details provided by Gabriel Rorke and had been designed for danger close situations, as well as a large-scale bombardment of targets. With a powerful kinetic weapon at the Federation's disposal, the United States faces an imminent threat of potentially catastrophic proportions. The U.S. committed its most powerful aircraft carrier, the U.S.S. Liberator, and a moth-balled space shuttle in an all-out assault to disable and capture "LOKI" before it could be activated. While the Liberator and its accompanying ships moved to Chile's coast and deployed ground forces to take LOKI's communication facility in the Atacama Desert, an American strike team used the shuttle to board the satellite array's command station (codenamed "FEDSAT") and disable it. Although the Liberator carrier battle group was almost wiped out by a responding Federation fleet, the mission succeeded and LOKI's fire was redirected at the Federation's fleet and local ground forces. What would have been a resounding victory for the Federation instead became a significant defeat, albeit one that only evened the playing field for the U.S., rather than ending the war. In the battle's aftermath, Gabriel Rorke captured Miller, intending to turn him against the Ghosts and the United States as Rorke himself had been turned. Miller was kept in a hole in the ground for three months in the Amazon before being rescued by the Ghosts. He was supposed to medically retire, however, he chose to continue the fight. In 2008, Miller and the Ghosts went back to Caracas and successfully overran the Central House, containing Federation Leader "The Boss" and General Commander Gabriel Rorke. Miller has been credited with assassinating both. This caused the U.S. to invade all Federation Territory and all countries were set free. Later in 2008, the Ghosts returned to the Middle East to fight in the Global War on Terrorism. In February of 2009, Miller was hit by a grenade, damaging most of his body. He was then medically retired. The rest of the Ghosts were Honorably Discharged at the same time. Miller and the Ghosts received Congressional Medals of Honor and are the only ones in history with 3 Medals of Honor. Overall, Miller has been confirmed to be credited with the assassinations of Gabriel Rorke, Johnathan Irons, and Muhammad Akbar. Business Career In 2010, Keegan Russ, Thomas Merrick, David Walker, and Miller started a company called FiJi, which began with an AI called Siri (now owned by Apple). Siri had originally made large profits and profits doubled once sold to Apple. Then, FiJi had partnered with Apple to design the iOS and the computers. After that, FiJi had founded Morningwood Cafe. The first location was put in Los Angeles. The Cafe did so well, Miller and Merrick decided to start opening more locations. They started opening locations in Arizona, Nevada, California, Florida, Hawaii, and New York. Eventually, they opened multiple in every state. After profits were doing well, Miller and Merrick opened up locations in South America, Europe, Asia, even Egypt, Saudi Arabia, the United Arab Emirates, and Israel. Around that same time, FiJi started an oil division, bringing in billions of dollars in profit. FiJi also opened up a pharmaceuticals division, as well. Fiji had successfully opened up a water line called Fiji Water. 2020 Presidential Campaign On June 16, 2018, Miller announced his candidacy for President of the United States at Diamond Casino in Los Angeles. In the speech, Miller discussed healthcare, military, the U.S. national debt, and Islamic terrorism, which all remained large priorities during the campaign. He also announced his campaign slogan: "A Better America". Miller said his wealth would make him immune to pressure from campaign donors. He declared that he was funding his own campaign. In the primaries, Miller was the only one vying for the 2020 Independent nomination; this was the smallest presidential field in American history. Miller's campaign was initially not taken seriously by political analysts, but he quickly rose to the top of opinion polls. On Super Tuesday, Miller won the plurality of the vote, and he remained the front-runner throughout the remainder of the primaries. By March 2016, Miller was poised to win the Republican nomination. After a landslide win in Indiana – which prompted the remaining candidates Blunt and Burr to suspend their presidential campaigns – RNC chairman Reince Priebus declared Miller the presumptive Republican nominee. General Election Campaign After becoming the presumptive Republican nominee, Miller shifted his focus to the general election. Miller began campaigning against William Novak, who became the presumptive Democratic nominee on June 6, 2019. Novak had established a significant lead over Miller in national polls throughout most of 2019. In early September, Novak's lead narrowed in national polling averages following Miller's ideas on more spending for health research and military. On September 26, 2019, Miller and Novak faced off in their first presidential debate, which was held at Yale University in New Haven, Connecticut. The second presidential debate was held at Washington University in Saint Louis, Missouri. Prior to the debate, Miller had invited four women who had accused William Novak of impropriety to a press conference. The final presidential debate was held on October 27 at the University of Nevada, Las Vegas. Political Positions Miller's campaign platform emphasized renegotiating U.S. - China relations and free trade agreements such as NAFTA and the Trans-Pacific Partnership, strengthening the military, and spending more to find a cure to cancer. His other campaign positions included pursuing energy independence while opposing climate change regulations such as the Clean Power Plan and the Paris Agreement, giving veterans more benefits, de-nuclearizing North Korea, abolishing Common Core, investing in infrastructure, making sure men and women are paid equally, and imposing tariffs on imports by companies that offshore jobs. During the campaign, Miller also gave a plan of which he plans to use in defeating ISIS, al-Qaeda, and the Taliban. Miller has stated many times that he "hates politics" and will do anything to avoid it. He said at a rally in Los Angeles on October 13, 2019 "We don't need to push political agendas. Do you want no more terrorism? A safer America? A cure to Cancer? Because that is what I want." He stated that he will work with Democrats and Republicans, but won't commit to either. Support From the Far Right In 2019, because he is on the Republican side of the election, the KKK had announced that it was supporting Miller. At a rally on October 26 in New York, he gave a speech about how he is Jewish and that he hates the KKK, Neo-Nazis, and all White Supremacists. He mentioned how his friend, the late Damian Dovry, was from Africa and was black, and also his best friend. At that rally, he had announced that himself, Damian Dovry, Xev Koslov, and Keegan Russ have all been in street fights with Neo-Nazis and White Supremacists. In August of 2019, Miller was accused of being a White Supremacist. He responded on Twitter with "I am not a Nazi. I hate Nazis. I am Jewish and I am proud of being so. #JewishPride". This Tweet went viral and Miller even raised his fist at a rally and yelled "Jews will rule the world!" He also said "We can't be oppressed by these hate-filled monsters! We're Jews! Romans told us 'For I am not ashamed of the gospel, because it is the power of God that brings salvation to everyone who believes: first to the Jew, then to the Gentile.' We, the Jews, are God's chosen, and the world is ours!" After saying this, the Jewish community began to rise up. Miller was favored by many different communities. Personal Life Religion Miller declared himself to be a Theist. He stated that he shares beliefs of Christianity, Judaism, and Lutheranism. He said that he celebrates Hanukkah, Christmas, Easter, Passover, and Rosh Hashanah. He clings on to being Jewish because Jesus is the King of the Jews and because he feels Judaism is the most correct of all. "I, of course, believe in Christ. But, Jesus intended Jews to believe in him. We still should celebrate our people's freedom from slavery, our holy day, and our freedom from the Nazis." On May 8th of every year, Miller celebrates the end of the Holocaust. 'Health' In 2015, Miller was diagnosed with Mors Disease, a disease that causes harm to the human body through Kiro Cells, which can cause damage, pain, and sometimes death. Through Mors, Miller was diagnosed with CFS, IBS, COPD, and Chronic Lung Pain. On March 23, 2018, Miller was rushed to the hospital after having a heart attack. He was reported to have flatlined but was revived by defibrillators. Marriage In 2019, Miller met Kayla Womack, a girl in his Theatre class. The two quickly fell in love because of shared religious and political beliefs and Miller described her as being "so stunningly beautiful." In October of 2019, the two separated because of Womack's mother disliking Miller. Miller had stated that Womack's relationship with her mother was deteriorating and Miller could no longer be the cause of that. The two have not yet officially divorced, but have separated. Category:Browse